


【KK】原来是魅魔啊20

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊20

剛也不知道自己到底哭了多久，这么强烈的情绪一定也感染了光一，可是他一言未发，只当做自己不存在。

把所有的空间都留给了剛。

悲伤与痛苦全都随着眼泪被宣泄了出来，一直压在心里的那块大石头，终于被搬走了。

他觉得，前所未有的轻松。

擦干净脸上的泪痕，将这封信小心地收好，剛翻出他老爸留给他的笔记——那本他一直以为是顺便才留下的笔记，翻到最后一页，念出了他以前一直不理解的那条咒语。

现在他懂了，这条由堂本充久自创的德鲁伊咒语，到底是干什么用的。

用来毁掉这里，彻底抹除若木神殿的“存在”。

从此以后，这个地方将会渐渐被德鲁伊所淡忘，慢慢消失在他们的记忆中，直到下一任教头接掌这个象征着德鲁伊教最高身份的法杖时，法杖顶端的小房子，就仅仅代表着一个装饰而已了，不会再有任何实质性的功能。

就像他父亲说的一样，人生不需要被预言，世界才需要，预言未来，有大御巫就足够了。

贤者什么的，就让它被尘封到记忆里吧。

一道翠绿的光芒闪过，剛回到了那个德鲁伊驻扎的营地。而后就拉起光一的手，头也不回地离开了。

其他的德鲁伊因为教头没有任何动作而僵在原地，只是眼睁睁看着他们越走越远。

教头能明显地感觉到，手里的若木神殿有什么不一样了。也正是因此，让他对剛更为忌惮，无声制止了准备追过去的教长。

 

剛走得并不快，可是始终在光一前面，也一直用上了些力气地、十分坚定地攥着他的手。

跟之前任何时候的感觉都不一样。

剛很少主动跟光一有身体上的接触。一直以来，先明白自己心意的是光一，主动出击的是光一，默默等待的，也是光一，现在似乎等待终于有了结果。

还是他向往的那一个。

前面的这个人，拥有让他心动背影的这个人，终于不再自我欺骗，不再一味躲藏，不再自怨自艾，终于开始试着跟“爱”和解。

你从来都不是被抛弃之人。

没有人舍得抛弃你这样可爱的人。

拉着他的那只手收紧了一下，光一知道，自己心里面的话，剛已经听到了。

因为进入若木神殿而开启的心灵感应，似乎并没有因此而关闭，只是不再具体，而更像是一种情绪的传递。

刚刚的那些，是光一的想法，也是他的心情，全都好好地传递给了对方，虽然不是一个个具体的词句，但情感，有时候无需语言就能表达。反过来，言语也能够被情感代替，却能表达相同的含义。

回到船上，扬帆起航，剛在星河银汉点缀的深蓝色苍穹下，主动给了光一一个深情的吻。

前所未有。

“我曾经不懂爱，也拒绝爱，认为这种情感没用而多余，因为我自己就是个不因爱而诞生的孩子，爱我的人们，亦是因为爱我而遭遇了不幸。”

时至今日，剛终于能够勇敢的说出这些话了，他心中有一种强烈的感觉，他的第一个听众，应该是在他离开囚笼，除健次郎以外陪伴在他身边时间最长的光一，“今天我才发现，我错了，一直以来我都错了，我和你一样，都是在父母的期待中降生的孩子，只不过是因为我特殊的血脉，让我没有办法体会到来自于亲生父母的关怀。”

“不过已经都无所谓了，我不想再纠结于过去，让我们一起向前看吧，光一。从前我一直在逃避，一直在视而不见，我应该感谢你的耐心，仍没有因此而疏远我，从今天开始，我想试着去回应你，可能开始会不顺利，以后也会有磕磕绊绊，可我想试一下，你对我的情感，我想用同样的来给你，可以吗，光一？”

剛的双手环着光一的窄腰，双眸中有点点星光撒了进去，璀璨而迷人，可这美景，依然不及他嘴里说出来的话，让光一心动。

比不上那话的十分之一。

没有开口，光一用行动告诉了剛答案。

收紧了同样环着剛的腰的双臂，光一吻上了那双水润的唇，双手微微用力往上一提，心有灵犀一般，剛的双腿就盘上了他的腰，夹紧了他的胯骨上方。环着腰的手慢慢有一只挪到了屁股上，轻轻搔着魅魔毛茸茸的尾巴根。

浑身战栗着，剛忍不住用嘴换了一口气。

“我答应你，什么都答应你，我愿意等，让我等多久都行，只要我能等到。”光一用额头抵着剛的额头，他从来没有想过，有朝一日，自己会说出这样动人的情话。

原来，爱上一个人，是这样的感觉。

我可以为你上天入地，可以等你等到海枯石烂，可以付出生命只为保护你，如果你想离开，我也能毫不犹豫地放手，即使这样会让我痛彻心扉。

不再是一味付出的甜蜜胜过了一切等待的苦涩，光一抱着终于交出了心的恋人，向着甲板下的卧室里走去。

 

从甲板上到卧室门口，衣服扔了一路，等到两个人终于坦诚相对，卧室门才刚刚关上而已。

光一已经敏感地察觉到，今天晚上的剛，要比平时更软一些，也更柔顺一些，不再是浑身乍着刺的小刺猬模样，连做爱的时候也不肯放松警惕，只允许自己在感觉里放纵，绝不在感情中沉浸。

现在不一样了。

小刺猬脱去了全身的尖刺，变成了另外一种软乎乎的小动物，不仅如此，还露出了更加柔软的肚皮，无声地邀请压在身上的人对他进行犯罪。

无辜又纯洁的模样，让跪趴在魅魔上方的暗精灵，心中蓦地窜起了一股邪火。

没有激活魅魔的血脉，剛的眼睛还是深邃近乎于黑的墨绿，他似乎打定主意不把所有的感受都交给性欲，而只是作为堂本剛，去度过今夜。

胆怯中带着跃跃欲试，惧怕里却掺杂着更多的坚定与决心，情绪间的心灵感应真是神奇，光一不知道这是不是若木神殿带来的影响，也不知道这影响什么时候会消失，可他私心希望，这种魔法效果的期限，是永远。

剛的情绪光一感受了个彻底，他也同样清楚，对方为什么会胆怯，缘何会有惧怕。安抚的话不需要说出口，他也同样清楚，剛已经感受到了那股让他放松与放心的思绪。

床单上因为紧张而不自觉攥起一小块布料的手慢慢松开了，轻轻有些颤抖的肩膀平顺下来了，微微有些紊乱的呼吸也恢复了之前正常的节奏。

光一看准时机，抬起一只手，用食指从剛的鼻尖滑到下巴，滑到那个凸起的喉结，划过双乳之间，滑过凹下去的肚脐，沿着已经立起来的小兄弟转一圈，滑向已经开始变得润湿的后穴，一路滑过那个地方，最后停在了尾巴根，指尖轻轻搔动着剛最敏感的那个地方。

然后满意地看见，躺在床上的那一个，开始饥渴难耐地扭了起来。

不安与忐忑，当然就被抛到了九霄云外。

剛觉得，自己不仅是尾巴根在痒，连心脏都像是被羽毛轻轻扫过一样，他从来没有像此刻一样地渴望着光一进入他的身体，他很清楚，不是因为单纯的性欲，还因为一些别的东西。

至于别的东西到底是什么，剛还不是很清楚。

不过，总有一天会弄明白的不是么？更何况，他已经不反感这样新的情感产生在自己心里了，现在的他，甚至很期待。

期待着那种全新的感觉。

这一次的前戏做的十足的漫长，可是双方都没有什么不耐烦，都十分享受这个过程，以至于光一终于进入剛的身体，，两个人同时发出了一声爽到极致的喟叹。

耸动由慢至快，他们撕咬着对方的唇，在“苍蓝蔷薇”行驶着的一望无际的大海上，用彼此的身体，点燃最原始的欲望。

“光一，你喜欢我吗?”剛与其说是在提问，更像是甜腻的媚叫。他被光一压在下面，双手抱着对方已经出了一层薄汗的精壮后背，手掌下方是凹凸不平的伤疤，话语轻吐在耳畔。

“喜欢，我喜欢你的……”光一声音低沉中带着沙哑，无尽的魅惑。

“光一，你爱我吗？”一次又一次地被深深进入，床板都隐隐“嘎吱”作响。

“我爱你的，我现在就在爱着你……剛，你爱我吗？”光一回答着，在回答的间隙，舔舐着，轻啄着，品尝着剛从额头滑到脖颈的汗珠。

“我不知道，我不知道怎么爱你，教教我好吗，光一，教教我……”

“好的，我教你，我现在就在爱着你，你感受到了吗，我正在爱你……”

“哈啊……嗯啊……这就是爱吗？是吗？”

“你想要吗，想要更多吗？想要更舒服吗？”

“想……想要更多……想要更舒服，光一，光一，快给我，快，给我……”

“给你，给你……剛，宝贝，什么都给你……”唇瓣翕动着呢喃，长夜漫漫。 

 

几天后，船在黑曜岛靠岸了。

剛已经跟光一说了自己接下来的计划，先去找一个他认识的炼金术士帮光一强化一下他的武器，之后前往塔菲岛，他无论如何都想去看一眼，看一眼他亲生父母之前的家，然后从塔菲岛前往方解岛，去拜访繁星塔。

光一自然是全盘同意，他觉得自己现在正处在热恋期，无论剛说什么，他都只想点头。

反驳？反驳是什么？不存在的。

魔法阵传送会吐怎么办？吐？吐就吐呗！吐啊吐的也就习惯了。剛不也适应海上航行了么！

大老爷们，就不应该矫情！

走在前面的剛，并不知道光一满脑子奇奇怪怪的东西。

黑曜岛是珍珠岛北边一个很小的小岛，因为紧邻冰封海，每到冬季风季，岛上就会变得十分寒冷，不适合作物生长，也不适合普通人类居住，而生性喜欢热闹的兽人一般都居住在大城市或者居民较多的小镇上，且十分不愿意待在小地方。又因为黑曜岛离珍珠岛太近，可是两个岛上智慧生物赖以生存的资源一个天上一个地下，渐渐地，原来岛上的居民都搬到了珍珠岛居住，这里变成一些炼金术士潜修的地方了。

黑曜岛，现在已经成为了一座炼金术士聚集的岛屿。

炼金术士和魔法师不一样，他们的每一条炼金术公式都会被视为自己无上的秘密，除了亲传弟子，谁都没资格知道。不像魔法师，咒语和魔法阵都是公开的，所有人都可以进行讨论，进行修改。

魔法师都跑到珍珠岛上去了，炼金术士平时最不喜欢的就是扎堆，可无奈黑曜岛上的矿物资源极其丰富，几乎有炼金术所需要的所有金属和非金属。

于是，这座小小的岛上，就住下了至少五十个炼金术士，每一年的人数还在悄悄增加中。

 

两个人来到一座破破烂烂的石头屋门前，剛高声喊道，“喂！赫尔纳托雷！在不在？”

一个骂骂咧咧的声音很快传出来，“你他妈要是再喊那个名字，老子就把你的脑袋揪下来，说到做到！”

听到“赫尔纳托雷”这个称呼，光一没憋住，“噗嗤”一声笑了出来。

剛应声回头，看见光一笑得直哆嗦，也露出了一对小虎牙。

“你肯定知道吧。”

光一当然知道，“赫尔纳托雷”在古精灵语中，是“老混蛋”的意思。

剛重新转过头，一点都不客气地怼了回去，“吹牛逼！你做不到！”

屋子里沉默了，过了一会，声音语气依然强硬，“你要是过来只为了消遣就赶紧滚吧！老子忙得很！”

剛给他的回答很简单，抬起腿一脚就踹开了那扇青苔灰尘遍布的大门，“咣当”一声巨响，光一甚至还看见有几个小蘑菇从合页的部位掉了下来。

这门是有多长时间没开了啊！

屋里的情形却和光一想象中完全不同。

高高的穹顶是个不规则的天井，三层楼沿着墙壁全都做成了书架，上面密密麻麻摆的全是各种烫金封面的硬皮书。天花板中央吊着一个球形的金属高温高压舱，圆形的窗户是黑水晶磨成的坚固屏障，方便观察里面的情况，光一目测，这个金属舱至少直径三米，是他目前为止见过的最大的炼金术士高温高压舱了。

此时这个大圆球正发出轻微的嗡鸣声，显示出里面正在进行某种金属的冶炼或提纯。

一个头发稍只到光一下巴的老头走了过来。

老头长了满脑袋乱糟糟的灰色卷发，头顶发量明显低于四周的发量，让他无比像顶着个鸡窝到处晃荡，穿着一件看不出来是什么颜色的肮脏皮围裙，一双破破烂烂的皮靴，一双老大的破皮手套，从这一大堆皮制品的缝隙中，光一能隐约看出来他穿的是一件连体工装，就跟那些人类旷工穿的衣服是一样的，这种工装的布料及其厚实耐磨，匕首如果不用大力气都刺不穿。

老头脸上褶子倒是不多，只有一只眼睛，另一个眼眶里镶着的是一只滴溜乱转的机械眼珠，他自己的眼睛是暗黄色的，机械眼珠是深棕色，看上去令人印象深刻。

不过最令光一在意的，是这个老头的种族。

他是个白精灵，纯血统的。

白精灵的炼金术士，真是罕见。

“给你们介绍一下吧，光一，这是克鲁格，炼金术士；克鲁格，这是光一，我的旅伴，我们刚刚确认恋爱关系。”

“所以，这是你的姘头？”克鲁格将光一从头打量到脚，又从脚打量到头，“混血配混血，你别说还真挺登对儿啊！”

……妈的这老头子说话怎么比放屁还难听呢！

光一咬牙切齿，强忍着把这老家伙揍一顿的冲动。他算是明白了，为什么剛要管他叫“赫尔纳托雷”！

个老混蛋！

“找我干屁？”克鲁格说得十分不客气。

“把弓给我。”剛捅了捅光一，暗精灵从空间袋里把那个成年开始就陪着他的武器掏了出来。

“强化一下，用好东西啊，你忽悠我我是知道的，别忘了。”剛也没客气，直接把弓递给了克鲁格。

克鲁格接过折叠弓，在手里掂了掂，就一言不发地朝自己那张巨大的工作台走过去了。

“你别看这老家伙脾气差，技术可是一顶一的靠谱，”剛凑到光一耳边，小声解释，“你知道‘蔽日’‘射月’和‘摘星’吧？都是他做出来的。”

光一满眼都是难以置信的神色，这三把赫赫有名的武器，他当然知道。‘蔽日’是双手剑，‘射月’是长弓，而‘摘星’最为特别，是可以变成九节棍的长枪。

无尽海诸岛上，流传着一本由众多冒险者撰写、评估、投票筛选出的“百器图鉴”，上面列出了一百件最顶级的武器，排名不分先后，如果有新做出的武器成功挑战了一把旧武器，这本小册子上的武器就会自动替换。

现在这本图鉴在各个书店、杂货铺和冒险者公会都有售卖。而这三把武器，在“百器图鉴”上，已经待了整整一百二十年。

要知道，小册子成书也不过三百年而已。

“我操，不是吧……”光一喃喃念叨出声了，又突然想起了什么，“对了，那你们是怎么认识的？他好像，一副十分不情愿但是不得不帮你的模样。”

“因为他欠我的。”剛的声音里难掩得意，“我救活了他的第一只契约魔兽，又帮他收服了第二只契约魔兽，他自己亲口说的，欠我两条命，有什么事就只管找他好了。你知道的，白精灵嘛，对魔兽的重视程度仅次于德鲁伊。”

听到“魔兽”这两个字，刚才还四处东张西望的健次郎就凑过来，用大脑袋蹭了蹭剛。

潘则跟它的主人一样，十分好奇地打量着这间奇怪的屋子和各种炼金术小玩意。

 

“叮叮当当”的敲打声响了十来分钟，克鲁格把折叠弓展开维修后，丢进了冶炼炉，起身向着光一和剛的方向走去。

“这把弓还凑合，起码还有维修的价值，”老头说话依旧不中听，“两天以后能强化好，你们是住我这儿的地下室，还是去住你们来这儿的交通工具里？”

“住地下室！”光一还没来得及张嘴呢，剛就迅速开口拍了板。

“行，房间自己收拾，三年没住人了。”克鲁格说完就准备走。

“嘎嘣！”

谁也没注意潘是什么时候从健次郎脑袋上溜下去的，直到这清脆的声音响起，所有人的目光才都集中到了它身上。

一楼的书架中间有一个很大的炼金术柜子，上面密密麻麻地摆着各种原石和魔兽晶核。其中一个淡蓝色的魔兽晶核就比人头小了一点，小海妖正整个身子趴在上面，给晶核啃出了一个凹坑。

“嘶——真是好牙口……”光一牙疼似的抽了口冷气，他曾经为了制作魔法阵研磨过晶核，太知道那玩意有多硬了。

克鲁格的脸则当时就绿了。

“那个暗精灵小子！怎么不管好你的蓝魔蜥蜴！那他妈可是成年海妖的晶核！老子花了好大一笔金狮子才买回来的！它也不怕把自己撑爆了！”

最后一句简直是气急败坏。

“哦，原来海妖晶核长这样啊。”光一还没说话，剛就把话茬接过去了，“多少钱，我买了，反正也已经被啃了。”

克鲁格眉头皱了起来，“卖给你是没问题，不过你们都不关心这小家伙吗？我可听说德鲁伊都跟魔兽很亲近的。”

身为白精灵的他，也对魔兽有一份特殊的感情，听着剛漫不经心的语气，见光一也完全没有露出对潘的关切，心中的不满就多了几分。

既然这样漠视，为什么当初还要签订契约？

还有剛也是，蓝魔蜥蜴这种魔兽常见，就是你不关心它的理由？

“有什么好担心的，我可是听说魔兽吸收同源的晶核对成长最有利呢。”光一耸了耸肩，脸上露出了一抹坏笑，“潘可是货真价实的海妖，才不是什么‘蓝魔蜥蜴’呢！”

“不过，吃了这东西之后，估计它要睡上好长一段时间了吧。”剛在一旁补充。

“应该是吧，阿智也没说明白，它的第二次形变到底是在什么契机下才会开始。”

“啥？海妖？海妖长这样？这就是传说中唯一能掌控‘普罗透斯’的魔兽？”克鲁格一扫刚才脸上的不喜和不屑，火速凑过去对着潘一个劲儿地瞧，小家伙还以为他是来抢晶核的，四只爪子死死扣着晶核表面，冲着克鲁格龇牙。

“嗯，还不到半岁，还是个小宝宝。”看着潘一副守财奴的样子，剛摇头失笑，跟克鲁格解释着。

“潘，他不是来跟你抢晶核的，等会儿你再吃，全是你的。”光一则冲着海妖说了一句。

“没事，它不会咬你，潘，听话。”见克鲁格一副犹犹豫豫，想伸手又不敢的样子，剛出声打消了对方的顾虑。

“对啊，潘，看在晶核的面子上，这可是人家的东西。”光一跟着补充。

毕竟这个炼器大师答应帮忙给他强化武器，光一也得投桃报李不是。

小海妖则十分人性化地叹了口气，跳到了克鲁格伸出的那只始终怕被咬的手上。

老头受宠若惊，满眼欣喜地仔细观察着潘，还带着它来到工作台前，给它画像。

“那个晶核送你们了！它是艾奇在天河岛附近的海沟里捡的，根本没花钱！”克鲁格的声音从屋子的深处传过来。

剛一边把晶核拿在手里，一边翻了个白眼，“那看来我以后应该管你叫‘赫尔白保罗’了！”

赫尔白保罗者，老骗子是也。

“去你妈的！”克鲁格破口大骂，不过一直没挪地方。

“走吧，去下面收拾屋子，估计他到晚饭的时候都不会搭理我们了。”剛招呼光一下楼，又回头高声道，“潘，你那边完事了就下来找我们！”

“嘎！”海妖如是回答。

 

来到地下室，把那个蜘蛛网可以打毛衣、灰尘足够填墓穴的卧室扫干净以后，光一挨着剛坐到双人床上，问出了他一直没机会问的问题。

“为什么你一定要住在这个破地方？‘苍蓝蔷薇’上绝对比这里舒服。”

“那你就没机会尝珂珂娜做的饭了。”

“珂珂娜是谁？”

“一条四翼蛇，快要一千岁了，老头子的第一只契约魔兽，化形之后是个小姑娘，料理水平一流，好吃到能把舌头都吞下去的那种。”

“比你做的还好吃？”

“好吃十倍！”

“诶——那好期待啊。对了，艾奇是他的第二只契约魔兽？他到底有几只契约魔兽？”

“嗯，艾奇是他的第二只契约魔兽，一角白鲸，冰封海特产的那种。好像才五十多岁吧，潜水可厉害了。据我所知，他的契约魔兽就珂珂娜和艾奇两个。”

剛歪着头回忆的模样，还边说边用一根手指戳脸颊，可爱得让光一恨不得啃他一口。

顾及到炼金术士喜欢在卧室里装些奇奇怪怪的机关，光一决定这几天老老实实做人，吃魅魔什么的，回船上再说。

 

带着焕然一新、强化了好多倍的暗精灵折叠弓，光一和剛重新踏上了旅程。

魔兽晶核早就被潘啃完了，健次郎一口没吃，海妖的晶核里蕴含的力量针对性太强，不是雷电属性的魔兽吸收的魔力就会非常少，它就都留给了潘。

不出所料，小家伙把晶核都吃进肚子里之后就陷入了沉睡。

但是，可不像剛预估的那样，会沉睡好长一段时间。

坐着租来的马车穿越珍珠岛用了五天时间，第六天从珍珠岛乘船前往塔菲岛，在海上晃荡时候，潘就醒过来了。

小海妖沉睡时是健次郎带着它躲进竹管里的，所以当一阵黑雾从剛的胸前飘出来的时候，他们就赶紧从船舱来到了甲板上。

甲板上坐着个一脸蒙圈的健次郎，还站着一个只比光一膝盖高一点的小姑娘。

带着波浪的深蓝色头发堪堪及到肩膀，深蓝色的眉毛，浅碧色的大眼睛，白皙到反光的皮肤。

小姑娘浑身光溜溜的什么也没穿，脸颊靠近脖子的地方带着绀蓝色的鳞片，一路延伸到手臂外侧，细细的三排小鳞片到手肘附近开始扩大，然后又逐渐收缩成三排，最后消失在小臂上。

屁股最外侧到胯骨上也有同样颜色的鳞片，只不过到膝盖以上就消失了。手指五个，脚趾却只有四个，脚腕和手腕附近还有四片小小的、浅碧色的鳍。

海妖化形了。

在连半岁得不到的时候。

这正常么？

光一和剛面面相觑。

一脸懵懵的小姑娘看看这个，又瞅瞅那个，最后把视线落在了光一身上，露出了一个大大的笑容。

“爸爸！”然后扑过去，抱住了暗精灵的大腿。

将小家伙抱起来，光一问她，“我是爸爸，那他是谁？”

指了指剛。

“爸爸的伴侣！”清脆的声音说得斩钉截铁。

剛被闹了个大红脸。

光一则十分开心地笑了起来，眯得眼睛都快看不见了的那种。

不愧是我女儿。

 

——TBC


End file.
